


Scarlet Promises

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: In which Andy lacks self control.(pre relationship for everyone. CC's backstory)
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Kudos: 15





	Scarlet Promises

Three days. Three whole days since the rough iron taste of blood had flowed through Andy's throat. He was beginning to get desperate now, but he really had no source of blood around. The packs that they kept in the fridge were gone, and it wasn't like the man had a mortal companion to provide him with the sweet nectar. The only human on the bus was CC, and god knows CC fucking hated being drank from.  
"I'm not your personal water fountain," CC would complain every time he was asked.  
Andy really didn't want to bother with the man's childish whines. So he settled for staying hungry.

"Why the fuck are you so grouchy?" Jake groaned, fed up of Andy sneering and snapping at everybody. "When was the last time you fed?"  
"Tuesday."  
Jake huffed. "Tuesday was three days ago! You know, you can just ask Ceese-"  
"I don't particularly want to deal with him whining at me. But thanks for your concern, J."  
"Don't call me J. I don't fuck with that. I'm gonna go get Ceese, and you're going to feed, and shut your bitchy little mouth, Oscar the grouch."

Jake left Andy alone in the bunk room after that, not giving him the chance to complain that Oscar the grouch was deeply misunderstood. Which he very much was.  
"Andy? Hey, man, I don't mind you feeding if you really need it. But just this once, okay? It's super uncomfortable, and-"  
Andy didn't need to hear more. He was stood in front of CC in seconds, looking down at the shorter man. "Promise you're okay with this, Ceese?"  
"Yeah, man," CC nodded, shifting uncomfortably, "go ahead."

Before you could bat an eyelash, sharp ivory fangs dug their way into CC's soft, pale flesh, stabbing through his veins and latching on like a lifeline.

The sharp pain never failed to make CC whimper, even if it subsided after a couple of seconds. He could feel his own heartbeat throbbing in his neck, and Andy gripped his sides to keep him still. It didn't hurt anymore, it just felt so uncomfortable. Andy continued to lap up the liquid, so addictive to him, like a crimson alcohol. He went for longer than usual, but CC just assumed he was very hungry. He was beginning to get woozy, and light headed. But suddenly, white hot pain shot through him like a bullet, tearing through every inch of his used body, and CC went limp, and pale.  
"CC! Ceese, c'mon, man, this isn't funny... Oh, shit, what the fuck have I done? Oh, god... Jinxx? I think I killed CC!"  
Jinxx scoffed, wandering in. "You haven't fucking k... Andrew Dennis Biersack. What the fuck have you done?"  
"I d-"  
"Don't answer that, I know exactly what you've done. Are you stupid?"

Andy stared at his feet, as Jinxx's eyes pierced through his soul (or lack thereof),hunting for any sign of malice or evil intent. But there was none. Just... confusion. Guilt. Fear. Worry.  
Jinxx sighed softly. "Andy... you turned him. Okay? He'll be out for a few, and he'll wake up a vampire."

Remorse shot through Andy's heart, and he kneeled at the side of his friend, trying not to cry. "He's as good as dead... and it's all my fault."  
Jake giggled. "Hey, Andy, you put him into a coma. Get it? Cause, like, CC's n-"  
Jinxx shushed him aggressively."Play nice, you fucking child. Go get Matt,he can calm Andy, and you and I will make sure Ceese is fine."

After what seemed like an eternity of Andy stressing at Matt through hot tears, and Jake getting slapped for cracking stupid, unnecessary jokes, CC's eyes fluttered open.  
"CC! You're okay! I was starting to think I'd killed you..."  
"Wh... what? What the fuck is going on..?" CC mumbled quietly. "Where am I? Why does my body feel so achey?"  
Jake grinned. "Welcome to the vampire gang, my friend. Blame Andy."  
"Let's not play the blame game." Matt chided, with a glare. 

Andy looked down in shame, and CC pulled him into a tight hug. "Andy, it's okay. I don't mind. You were hungry. It's okay."  
"You had no idea, you've never turned anyone before. CC will be fine. He's got two somewhat-experienced vampires, and one childish asshole vampire," Jinxx punctuated this with a nod to Jake, "to look after him."  
Matt nodded, pulling his best friend close. "You’ll all be okay, Andy, you wait and see. CC's a responsible guy, he can cope."  
"Yeah!" Jake chirped, "CC's our band mom! There's no way he can't handle this!"

Andy nodded, smiling weakly, and glanced at CC through teary eyes. CC just smiled back, hugging him close.  
"You gonna let go, buddy?"  
"Mm, you almost ended my life, Andy, I think you can deal with being cuddled for an hour."  
Andy shook his head fondly. "You know what, Ceese? Maybe I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping it short and sweet for a quick backstory :P


End file.
